Some papers, which contain high important information and secrets, need to be eliminated so as not to leak out the information and secrets. A paper shredder is generally used to shred a sheet of paper into tiny pieces so that information written thereon cannot be traced or recognized at all.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional paper shredder 2 is shown to include a shred container 6 and a shredder cover 4. The shred container 6 defines a receiving space therein. The shredder cover 4 is mounted on a top end of the shred container 6, includes a shredder 8, and defines a paper entrance 12 at an upper side of the shredder 8, and a paper exit at a lower side of the shredder 8. The paper exit of the shredder cover 4 is in spatial communication with the receiving space in the shred container 6 such that the tiny shreds of the paper fed through the shredder 8 are collected in the shred container 6.
Some of the disadvantages resulting from the use of aforesaid conventional paper shredder are as follows:
(i) The shredder cover 4 easily disengages and falls off the shred container 6 because the shredder cover 4 itself is relatively heavy and by virtue of the unbalance weight of the shredder 8, thereby spilling the waste to an ambient surrounding of the shred container 6.
(ii) In order to avoid falling of the shredder cover 4 from the shred container 6, a known hook-and-loop fastening device can be mounted on the connecting ends of the shredder cover 4 and the shred container 6 for coupling the same. Whenever the user wishes to remove waste from the shred container 6, he needs to conduct several pressing steps so as to remove the hooks from the loops. This is inconvenient to the user.
(iii) The hooks, generally made from plastic material, are subjected to deform due to long term use and thus hinder in smooth removal from the loops.
(iv) Screws and bolts can be employed to couple the shredder cover 4 and the shred container 6. Detachment of screws one after another is laborious and time-consuming.